Lake Cabin
by CrazyForShipping
Summary: Prof. Elm has sent Silver and Gold to do some Pokedex work at a nearby lake. Gold needs to test something and Silver is trying hard to control his feelings. Yaoi Lemon Smut Preciousmetalshipping Huntershipping GoldXSilver SilverXGold


Pool Cue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Silver skimmed his hand on the water as Feraligatr speeded through it. His red hair gracefully flying behind him. He was enjoying himself, out on the lake at his lake cabin, made of sweet pine. Though he had to share it with Gold, who didn't wake up until noon and he was naked almost the entire day. Not that Silver minded that. He liked the time to himself and the afternoon view, but Gold was such a lazy bum. Leaving him with all the work Prof. Elm assigned, to get the Pokedex entries on all the Pokemon at this lake. This nice, calm, _romantic _lake. Suddenly grass nearby ruffled. "Feraligatr, go". They swerved around making a big wake.

Gold's eyes fluttered open. He was on the floor, he'd rolled off his bed. His bare butt was freezing and his manhood was aching. Gold achingly stood up, his eyes fluttered to the alarm clock, 11:34. Too early, he thought. Of course Silver's side of the room was perfect and neat. Gold made his way to the kitchen, fondling himself on the way there. Explotaro was lying down next to the fire. He was about to open the fridge when he saw some bacon and eggs on the counter. Thanks Silver, he thought as he grabbed the plate to sit outside on the porch.

Ponyta: It's hind legs, which have hooves harder than diamond, kick back at any presence it senses behind it. Silver sighed and jumped back onto Feraligatr and made his way back to the cabin. Surprisingly he saw Gold on the porch, eating the food he made him. Naked, of course. "Speed up" Silver ordered, anxious to see Gold, though he denied it.

He saw Silver approaching at a faster rate. He threw the paper plate on the porch garbage and stood up. He waved wildly wanting to see Silver's face become the color of his hair. He enjoyed messing with Silver, yesterday he had let Silver catch him masturbate on Silver's side of the room. Exploding right when he walked in. He moved his hips too shaking his big dick.

Silver felt the blood raising in his face and flowing in his pants. He saw Gold waving to him, with his hand and giant dick. Which looked delicious (Silver also denies this to himself). It was almost as bad as yesterday, when he caught Gold cumming all over his neat bed. He'd done his best to act infuriated but Silver had needed to masturbate in private to that later. Get yourself together Silver he told himself as Feraligatr came to the edge of the island where the cabin stood.

"Hey Silver" Gold said, seeing his red face and knowing he'd accomplished what he wanted.

"Could you please put some clothes on" Silver retorted

"Nah I like being free and not restricted to clothing"

"Ugh"

"I mean I thought you liked my dick"

"Shutup" but Gold didn't know how he was telling the truth.

"Whatever" Gold shrugged. "I'll be inside cumming all over your bed". He laughed at Silver's dumbfounded face. It was actually kind of cute. Woah Gold thought. What am I thinking he shook his head and walked inside. Sensing, Silver following him, he couldn't take it. His thoughts were getting to him. He had to test this.

Silver followed Gold into the cabin looking at Explotaro who shuffled by them to go outside. "I have to go to the bathroom, and if you do anything to my bed you're dead. Maybe you should put some clothes on and do some work you lazy ass" He said bitterly, trying to hide the attraction in his voice.

"Whatever and since you're taking a shit don't clog the toilet" Gold said already starting to plan

"How do you know I have to take a shit you creeper"

"Because you are cranky"

"Whatever" Silver said and walked to the bathroom.

Gold watched him close the door and he ran to their room. He started throwing everything everywhere making a mess, hoping Silver wouldn't kill him. Gold jumped on to the bed and started into a provocative pose. This is stupid he told himself he was just about to give up when he saw his pool cue. He snatched it and placed it in between his legs. It was cold against his dick but he didn't care he needed to test this.

Silver heard all of the banging and quickly finished up and didn't even bother putting his pants on. Leaving him naked besides his shirt and gloves. He ran through the door and to the bedroom. He stopped at the sight. Gold was posing on his screwed up bed. His pool cue resting in between his legs.

"What did you do to my-

"Silver I-

"Goddammit you are so fucking hot" Silver slapped his hand over his mouth wishing he hadn't said those words. Looking at Gold's shocked face he remembered he was half naked and was aware of his growing erection. Gold started to stand. "No" Silver said. He strolled the bed and grabbed the cue and started sexily stroking it.

Gold was finding out that he didn't need to test this. He already knew. He was in love with Silver. He had no idea when it happened but it did. When Silver ran into the room with his dick out and his adorable face Gold was about to run over and make out with him but he'd told him to stay and now he was stroking his cue. Gold's dick was growing rapidly and precum was already dripping down his dick.

Silver didn't know what he was doing. He was letting out all of his fantasies. He threw the cue of the bed and grabbed Gold's dick. Silver bent his head over to the tip of Gold's giant erection and shoved the entire thing into his mouth and brought it back up and continued. He was swishing fluids around Gold's cock and started licking Gold's base down to his nuts. He took one nut in his mouth and sucked on it and did the same to the other.

Gold was in absolute heaven. This was way better than his first one, with Crystal, but he loved Silver and he realizes that now. Gold started to grab the mattress and screamed.

Silver stopped and lifted his head. "One second Gold, I'll be right back" Gold only nodded in response, breathing heavily. Silver walked to his cabinets and opened up one and picked up the small bottle of lubricant. He turned around to see Gold lying in a pool of his own fluids. He threw it on top of Gold. "I don't have the top experiance" he said.

Gold smirked and said "Go lie on the couch...in position" . Gold was about to lather his dick but he saw his cue on the floor, he grinned an evil grin.

Silver lied on the couch ( in position XD ) when he felt something small and cold enter him. It got larger and wider. This doesn't feel like a dick Silver thought Lance's didn't feel this way, it feels more like a _pool cue._ "GOLD!" Silver screamed. He heard Gold laughing as the cue left his body.

"I'm sorry Silvy but I had to" Gold said

"Well no sex for you then" Silver shot him a glare

"Come on..."

"No, you killed it asshole". Silver stood up and walked to the bathroom and slid his pants on.

"Ugh but thanks for breakfast"

"You're welcome" Silver said feeling happy about himself, sat down next to Gold. "Amn go put some clothes on, and clean the room, and do some of the assignment"

"Silver..." Gold said getting aggravated

"Maybe then I'll think about it"

"Fine" Gold walked off into the room. Silver smiled, knowing that even though he may be on bottom he was going to control this relationship.

Did you like it?

Review for another chapter.


End file.
